


a moment of repose

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emperor Hux, Enforcer Kylo Ren, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Hux and Kylo enjoy a quiet evening together, anticipating the arrival of their latest pup.





	a moment of repose

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested any scene at all from Hux's pregnancy with his youngest. Just went with a nice moment between him and Kylo. 
> 
> Same setting as [these](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866226) [two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963609) fics.

Hux sits comfortably in the cradle of his nest, data pad balanced atop his belly as he trails the text onscreen with his finger. For once, he’s not fretting over tomorrow’s schedule nor his imperial duties—rather, he’s scrolling through a catalogue of infant clothing, envisioning what colors and patterns his unborn child might look best in.

Kylo says he _sees_ them, when he rests his forehead up against Hux’s middle and goes quiet in that contemplative way of his, but Hux has forbidden him from explaining what their child might look like, or whether they’re a boy or a girl. With a Force-user as a husband, little remains a surprise anymore, and Hux doesn’t want to know anything about their child—other than their health—until he’s holding them in his arms.

He lingers on a pair of little black mittens, throat choking up a bit at their size. He feels so large and ungainly with his belly at times, it’s hard to remember how small their child really is. Much of his stomach is fluid and blood and fat to keep them nourished and safe, yet every movement they make inside of him feels momentous.

They’ve quieted now though, sensing their father’s leisure. Constructing a proper nest has helped to keep him and the pup calm, though the mass of pillows and blankets and Kylo’s clothing piled atop their massive bed is a bit of an eyesore. Hux never wants to be the kind of omega that obsessively fusses over the state of their nest, as he has other more _important_ things to fuss over, but even he has to admit the lump of comfortable bedding is a blessing after a long day on his feet.

One of Hux’s hands drift to his belly as he inhales, enjoying the peace of his bedroom. A little white infuser on the nightstand pipes the scent of rosewood and cardamom into the air, accenting the natural odors of a mated pair left on the bedspread. His attending medic had proposed aromatherapy as a means to help keep him relaxed during pregnancy, and though Hux doubts it’s had much influence that can’t be more attributed to Kylo he still likes to keep it on whenever his mate isn’t at his side.

Kylo insists on a personal perimeter check every night after putting the children to bed, needing to exhaust his restless alpha instincts before he properly curls up besides Hux. So the emperor is left to wait, debating how many sets of infant mittens he should buy and whether they’ll pair with the little blue jumper he has his eyes on.

Eventually, the door to Hux’s bedroom clicks open, the scent of Kylo rolling in before the alpha himself shambles inside like some kind of prowling beast, his furred cowl and hair tousled with the night wind.

“All clear?” Hux asks as Kylo disrobes, hanging his outer robe in the wardrobe and unbuckling the belt that holds his saber. With only his tunic and pants Kylo approaches the bed, relaxing with a gentle sigh as he sits at Hux’s side.

“Yes. You can rest easy.” He kisses Hux’s knuckles in a gesture that seems too formal for what they are, but Hux allows it, if only because Kylo lets him pull him into a proper kiss a moment later.

“No errant pups scurrying about?” Hux murmurs against Kylo’s lips, running his fingers through the wavy hair at his temple. It’s a little cool to the touch thanks to the outside air, but quickly warms beneath Hux’s hand.

“They’re all sound asleep,” Kylo assures, nose brushing up against Hux’s cheek. He inhales softly, breath fluttering against the omega’s skin as he scents him. Hux murmurs, tipping his chin up to allow Kylo access to his throat.

As his mate lavishes kisses below his jawline, Hux reaches over and shuts off the infuser, preferring the mingling scents of himself and Kylo with no added distractions.

“What are you looking at?” The alpha murmurs once he’s satisfied with the wet marks on Hux’s skin, tipping the data pad back to peer at the screen. Hux flushes a little as Kylo smiles at the listings of infant clothes and accessories.

“Just a few things for the pup,” he explains, “I want them to have new outfits, not just hand-me-downs from their siblings.”

“Of course.” Kylo plucks the data pad from Hux’s loose fingers, setting it aside. “A child of the emperor deserves the finest clothing available.”

“Did you see the jumper with the stars all over it? I think it’ll be lovely on them…no matter what they look like.” Hux glances towards the data pad, only for Kylo’s fingers to slip under his chin and tilt his gaze back towards him. 

“We’ll purchase them in the morning. For now, I’d like to have your full attention.”

“When do you not?” Hux sniffs, leaning into Kylo’s palm. “You practically glue yourself to my side whenever you’re not called away to your duty.”

“Because you’re my mate, pregnant with my pup. Of course I want to be with you as much as I can.” Kylo shifts, turning to lie across Hux’s legs and place himself level with his belly. He peels the bedspread away until only the thin fabric of his shirt shields Hux’s middle from his eyes. Kylo leaves it be for now, bracing the sides of his omega’s stomach with both hands as he gently rests his cheek atop it.

Hux feels their pup move, responding to their father’s presence. Sometimes Kylo rouses them a little too much, to the point where Hux is cursing him late into the night as their child socks him in the ribs, but the movements he elicits now feels gentle. Curious of the man who already loves them so profoundly.

Kylo’s hands rub tenderly along the curve of his belly, like he’s divining the life within. They cover so much of Hux’s middle with their breadth, a lot more than they had when he was pregnant with both sets of twins. Kylo had complimented him endlessly then, even as Hux grew so swollen with pups that he found it hard to move or breathe without discomfort. Kylo had been properly flushed with alpha need at the sight, beyond satisfied at how large and round Hux had become thanks to their coupling.

“You must be disappointed.”

Kylo raises his head, just enough to catch Hux’s eye.

“Why?”

The omega shifts briefly, getting more blanket supported under his back.

“There’s only one pup this time. The last two go-arounds I’ve been rightfully huge, the way you like me.”

Kylo furrows his brow as he rests his chin carefully atop Hux’s belly.

“I enjoy you at any size.” He murmurs, lips running lazily against the soft curve. “What matters most is the health of you and the pup.”

“Of course, but I know how alphas are. Especially _you_.” Hux lightly ruffles his mate’s hair. “If you had your way I’d carry a full litter every time.”

“ _Shh,_ Armitage _._ You’re plenty attractive to me right now, no matter how many pups you carry.” Kylo levers himself on both arms, now looming over Hux. “Believe me. I can’t get enough of you.”

The alpha’s well-toned stomach brushes up agains the top of Hux’s belly as he leans in to kiss his chest, above the collar of the loose tunic shirt the omega wears to sleep.

“I suppose it’s easier for us to be intimate when I’m smaller,” Hux admits, now stroking the back of Kylo’s neck. “I remember last time I knocked my data pad off the nightstand as you tried to get me on my side.”

“It accidentally erased your entire schedule for the next day, didn’t it?”

“That was a _nightmare_ ,” Hux moans as Kylo picks at the collar of his shirt with his teeth. “I had to recomplete the entire thing, all the while your offspring kicked my kidneys into mincemeat. I didn’t even get _off,_ ” he finishes sourly, earning a chuckle from the lips at his chest. 

Hux is still in the beginnings of his third trimester, well away from the largest he’ll get with the pregnancy, so keeping up relations with Kylo isn’t so difficult. Despite his scoffing he really does enjoy when his alpha slides into bed with him, all lovely broad hands and worshipful tongue.

But tonight it seems the both of them have rest rather than sex on their mind. Kylo’s kisses remain teasing and soon he lies besides Hux amidst the blankets, head resting affectionately on the omega’s shoulder with his hair splayed and curly over his chest.

Kylo’s kept their fingers laced together over Hux’s belly, feeling the steady rise and fall of his breathing together. Their pup has stilled once more, curling up to sleep as their parents cuddle close within the safety of the nest.

“Aeon asked when the babies were coming the other day,” Hux murmurs into Kylo’s hair, dusky scent fluttering into his nose. “When I told her there was only one, she got a little upset.”

Kylo snorts softly.

“Why?”

Hux rubs his thumb against the side of Kylo’s hand, closing his eyes.

“I suppose we never though to explain to her that babies don’t always come in pairs. That normal couples _without_ your damned genetics typically only conceive one pup at a time.”

Even with the warmth of mate, nest, and pup, Hux feels a little worry wiggle its way up into his stomach.

“She thinks they’re going to be lonely.”

A moment’s silence follows, before Hux feels Kylo shift against his shoulder. He opens his eyes when the alpha’s forefinger drifts beneath his chin, looking down to meet his soft, but serious gaze. 

“They won’t be,” Kylo swears. “Armitage, you know we wouldn’t—“

“Yes, of course.” Hux nods, breath quickening between his lips. “I just—I _worry_.”

“You’ve carried them inside you for months now. You’ve given up your own body and mind to keep them safe,” Kylo continues. “Not to mention, you’ve raised four happy, healthy pups already.”

Hux nods, feeling his mate’s words defuse his mounting anxiety. _Stars_ , what would he do without Kylo at his side, keeping him from unraveling his family with his own fears. Not that Kylo doesn’t have his own insecurities about being a parent—but when he does, Hux is there to ease them in kind. They’re complementary, managing to guide each other through their respective concerns even as they fear falling into the same mistakes of their parents.

Kylo kisses him when he mumbles out a muffled thanks, before returning his head to Hux’s shoulder. He guides the omega’s hand in soft circles against his own stomach, helping to soothe Hux further as he relaxes into the embrace of his alpha and comforting folds of his nest. Kylo usually keeps a watchful eye and stays awake longer, so it’s easy for Hux to slip into sleep, content knowing his alpha will always keep him and their family safe—no matter how large it might grow.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the last of my more indulgent fics for awhile because I'm feeling kind of self conscious about them. But in the future I'd like to revisit some other ideas. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
